<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer dreams by Maria_and_her_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762472">Summer dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books'>Maria_and_her_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping Mechanisms, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summertime Sadness, if you cant sleep at night napping is fine, its not caring if you do it sneakily, why use your words when helping someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sportacus is lost in a touch of summer depression, Robbie knows what it's like to be unable to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten/Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I.... don't like summer. I might have been projecting on Sportacus ;-) The last few days were awfully hot and the only place where I could nap was in the woods so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragonflies flitted about above the pond in the soft golden haze of the afternoon, the clear water rippling lazily in the gentle breeze. Among the pale waterlilies frogs sunned themselves, drowsily croaking to one another, seemingly daring the listeners to go for a swim to cool of a bit. </p><p>One guest nearly heeded their call, had been wading through the small brook searching for the spring from where it originated. Leaving the sweltering heat of the town behind him, he had wandered deeper  and deeper into the forest, boots in hand and the pebbles smooth under his feet. </p><p>Here at the edge of the pond the water came up to his knees and he looked around him for a place to put his boots. And then he noticed he was not alone. At the other side of the pond swung a hammock between the trees. </p><p>Ancient beeches quietly guarded the clearing in the forest there, light filtering through their canopy of leaves. Soft  moss and waving grass covered the ground, foxglove blooming white and purple at the edge of the clearing. </p><p>Bird's song jubilant and lively as they called to eachother, the chatter of two squirrels joining the choir. Their eyes bright they boldly crept closer and closer to the hammock. Round and round the tree they chased eachother until they daringly swung on the ropes. </p><p>Dark eyes scanning from where they were hidden between the blueberry bushes and then, deeming it safe to come out, a rabbit hopped out into the open. Rubbing a paw over its nose it sat for a moment then, when curiosity got the better of it, it inched closer to the carrots that were laid out as an offering.  A quick glance at the hammock and not finding any threat in it's slow sway the rabbit boldly dashed closer to the unexpected feast. </p><p>Enchanted by the bright colours of the sleeping man's clothes butterflies danced around the hammock. The temptation too strong to resist one of them landed on the man's nose, flapping its wings once, twice.</p><p>And with a sneeze the man woke. </p><p>---------</p><p>Wide-eyed Sportacus watched as Robbie startled awake, the sudden movement rocking the hammock wildly. Flailing hands and then a loud thump as Robbie crashed to the ground. Sportacus winced at the sound.</p><p>Robbie did not move for a long moment and Sportacus was halfway up the riverbank, ready to put on his boots when a groan alerted him that Robbie had not accidentally knocked himself out or worse. </p><p>Mumbling under his breath Robbie dragged himself up on his hands and knees, wincing when putting pressure on one foot. A defeated sigh and holding on to a tree the man got on his feet and hopped to the water, nearly tripping over a branch and scratching himself on some brambles before getting there. With a whimper he took off his shoe and striped sock and put his injured foot in the cold water. </p><p>The despondent slump of Robbie's shoulders and Sportacus shook his head at the other man's struggles. Remembering how awkward and nearly impossible it was to bandage ones own foot he  decided to go over to offer his help.</p><p>"Hi Robbie!" Only Sportacus fast reflexes stopped Robbie from falling headfirst into the water as the man startled violently at his cheery greeting. </p><p>Unfazed by the man's fierce scowl he repeated more quietly, "Hi Robbie." Kneeling down he studied Robbie's ankle which was already swollen and turning purple.</p><p>"May I?" He waited, knew better than to touch Robbie without his assent. Eyes wide and watchful Robbie nodded warily.</p><p>Hands gentle he carefully rotated the man's foot, confirmed his suspicions of a sprain. The bruises were going to match the deep purple of Robbie's painted toe-nails Sportacus idly thought.<br/>
Grabbing the bandages from his backpack,  he deftly wrapped Robbie's ankle up. A glance up and he caught Robbie biting his lip to keep quiet, grey eyes thoughtful as he watched the Elf. For once Sportacus could not read the man's expression. </p><p>"OK, that is done. " There was a bloody scrape on Robbie's cheek, scratches on the back of his hand and thoughtlessly Sportacus reached out.  A sharp pang of sadness when Robbie flinched away and Sportacus should have known better. He frowned at himself, rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, he really wasn't at his best.</p><p>He opened his eyes to find Robbie once more staring at him, curiosity clear on the man's face. </p><p>"What is wrong?" Robbie's awkward worry was clear in his tone of voice. Despite the town villain's claims of being disinterested in everyone's welfare it was something Sportacus had heard before from the man.<br/>
Never aimed at him though.  </p><p>"I'm fine," Sportacus voice cracked on the lie.  </p><p>A snort, "No, you're not. You look like crap."</p><p>"I'm just tired."</p><p>A long silence and Sportacus fiddled with the straps of his backpack, looked away. He wás tired. The heatwave of the last few days seemed to have sapped all his energy, he felt listless during the day,  he couldn't sleep at night.  The glare of the sun was too bright and a headache  had been plaguing him for days.  A tightness in his jaw and bruiselike circles under his eyes. Exercising was a chore and he couldn't concentrate on one of his books and the days bled into eachother, a haze of dullness and...</p><p>"You're just tired," Robbie sounded distinctly unimpressed and Sportacus felt... felt...</p><p>Robbie scoffed, "You realize who you are talking to? I know tired. This is not it." </p><p>A halftruth and yet Sportacus did not know how to put into words what truly ailed him, "I'm... the weather... It's too hot. I can't sleep, I'm tired. I'm...  I'm..." pounding in his head and he could not think. </p><p>But Robbie had asked, Robbie was worried. Worried about him.  </p><p>Robbie shouldn't be. It wasn't supposed to be like this. </p><p>He had come to Lazy Town to help but these past few days the town had not needed him. His crystal had not gone off and he'd wondered if it was because there were no emergencies or because there were emergencies but the townspeople themselves would be better equipped to deal with them that he himself in this state.   Deep down he knew that it was not how his crystal worked but he was just so tired and his thoughts kept spiralling and he did not know how to...</p><p>The knot in his chest tightened.  He wanted to answer but...</p><p>"I'm not fine."</p><p>A mere whisper and perhaps Robbie had not heard, would not worry about him. </p><p>He glanced up.</p><p>Robbie's  eyes were serious and seemed to consider something very carefully. Calm and collected like he understood something very well and was trying to decide on a course of action.</p><p>Sportacus waited. Perhaps Robbie knew what to do. </p><p>For Sportacus did not. </p><p>"Alright, come on, help me up."</p><p>This he could do and he helped Robbie  to his feet, quietly supported him as the man hobbled back to the clearing. Sportacus caught Robbie's wistful  look at his hammock and before Sportacus could give it any more thought he'd picked the man up and gently deposited him in the hammock.</p><p>A flailing hand nearly hit Sportacus in the face and Robbie nearly fell out of the hammock again before Sportacus stayed it's wild swinging.  </p><p>Startled grey eyes which narrowed after a moment and a pillow hit Sportacus in the chest, "Make yourself comfortable."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm going to need some help getting out of this  hammock eventually. So just... lie down or whatever."</p><p>A blanket was thrust at him and Robbie impatiently waved at him, "Go on, move."</p><p>Sportacus looked at the pillow then at the soft moss. Robbie was ignoring him, nose already in a book. </p><p>Sportacus opened his mouth, closed it. Felt the cool breeze that came across the water.  Well, Robbie díd say that he'd need help later. </p><p>He settled down in the shade, stared up at the gently rustling leaves. The dash of red of a woodpecker  and he watched as the bird disappeared in its home.  Golden wisps languidly danced in the muted sunlight. The rhythmic creaking of Robbie's hammock as it swayed unhurriedly.  The murmur of the brook, the hoarse croaks of the frogs.</p><p>He shifted on his belly, rested his arms on the pillow and watched ants busily scurry  about. </p><p>"Listen to this," Robbie's voice made him turn his head, rest his cheek on his arm as he looked at where Robbie gestured with his book. Sportacus wasn't sure what made Robbie read out loud.  He had always thought that Robbie had a nice voice, smooth and dark, the words unhurried as he recounted  the story of an unlucky crownprince.  </p><p>He smiled and closed his eyes, tried to think of a face which would suit the tragic protagonist but all he could see were Robbie's serious eyes.</p><p>Leaves whispering in the wind, the warmth in Robbie's voice... His thoughts slowed down and he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>---------</p><p>Robbie peered down at him, smiled when he saw the Elf took what was probably the first nap ever in his life,</p><p>"You can come back tomorrow." </p><p>----------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>